Many applications require having connection means allowing quick locking and unlocking. This is for example the case for the connection of auxiliary members such as a control keyboard or joystick in a vehicle, for example an airplane, helicopter, or land-based vehicle. The connection means must be able to be engaged or disengaged by the vehicle's pilot while the latter performs other driving functions, such that they must be able to be maneuvered with one hand. Furthermore, these connection means must provide a reliable connection despite the vibrations of the environment.
Such connectors are generally qualified as “push/pull” connectors. These connectors are traditionally cylindrical and have a relatively significant axial bulk, corresponding to the engagement direction.
Rectangular connectors have been considered with lateral locking mechanisms.
This connector nevertheless has the drawback of being poorly suited to harsh environments (sandstorms, mud) and having excessively large dimensions.